NO LA RECUERDO
by CARPINTERO IMPERIAL
Summary: Usted me cuenta que nosotros dos, fuimos amantes, y que llegamos juntos a vivir, algo importante.


**Mi tercer fanfic, espero que le guste los personajes de Po y Song son ideales para esta historia, léanla y sabrán porque, sin más preámbulos empecemos. **

Po estaba paseando por el valle como era común en él, vio un puesto que llamo su atención, era el de figuras de acción y tenían consigo a Oogway, Yao, a Shifu, Buey Tormenta, Cocodrilo, Rino Ciclón, los Cinco Furiosos y a él, se quedó observando un buen rato para ver si decidía comprarse una, sin saber que era observado por alguien que lo conocía muy bien y estaba a su lado izquierdo.

-Están bárbaras- Menciono Po-volveré más al rato con dinero-dijo dándose la vuelta a la izquierda para seguir caminando, pero en lugar de eso se topó con una leopardo, bella a su parecer, cargando una sombrilla y brindándole una sonrisa.

-¡Po!- Exclamo feliz mientras se disponía a abrazarlo, acción que extraño un poco al panda-oye, ¿quién eres tú?-interrogo sorprendido por el afecto que le había otorgado la felina.

-Soy yo, Song- Respondió a la interrogante del panda-¿no te acuerdas de mí?-pregunto un poco desanimada la leopardo.

-No- Contesto un poco confundido por la interrogante de la leopardo.

-Pero tú y yo fuimos pareja- Menciono Song mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa.

-Me temo que lo suyo es un error yo estoy desde hace tiempo sin amor- Menciono el panda ante la afirmación de la felina.

-Si fuimos- Aseguro Song-déjame te cuento para ver si lo recuerdas-menciono.

**FLASHBACK**

**Yo llevaba ya varios meses dirigiendo a las damas de la sombra por una vida de bien.**

Po escuchaba atentamente cada palabra que decía la felina.

**Entonces en uno de esos días se me despertó el interés por ir a verte de nuevo desde la última vez en el Valle de la Paz, deje al mando a las gemelas mientras yo me dirigía al valle, fue precisamente aquí en el puesto de figuras de acción donde te vi. **

**-Me da esta- Mencionaste mientras pagabas y tomabas la figura de acción de Oogway.**

**-Hola Po- Salude amigablemente-hola Song-correspondiste el saludo abrazándome para después soltarme. **

**-¿Cómo has estado?- Me preguntaste mientras guardabas en tu bolsillo trasero la figura de acción-muy bien-respondí sonriendo-eh rectificado del camino del robo al camino del trabajo honesto a las damas de la sombra-mencione-que bien, ¿y que te trae por aquí?-volviste a preguntar-pues vine a verte tontuelo-respondí a tu inquietud-¡bárbaro!-exclamaste por la emoción.**

**-Entonces tenemos muchas cosas que hacer- Mencionaste mientras me invitabas a ir el palacio, cuando al fin llegamos tú estabas exhausto por subir los miles de escalones que tiene. **

**-Espera- Dijiste con dificultad mientras te apoyabas en tus rodillas para recuperar la respiración, luego con tu mano derecha empujaste tu espalda y con la izquierda tocaste tu panza para ponerte firme-ahorita vuelvo-te fuiste dentro del palacio y cuando volviste traías unas cazuelas redondas, ya sabía para que eran-¿lo intentamos de nuevo?-me preguntaste extendiéndome la cazuela para que yo la tomara-si Po-conteste sonriendo mientras cerraba mi sombrilla y tomaba la cazuela para dirigirnos al principio de los mil escalones del palacio y nos deslizamos hasta el principio de las escaleras, fue divertido como la primera vez que lo hice. **

Po intento hacer un esfuerzo para intentar recordar lo que la felina le contaba.

**Me llevaste a visitar a muchas partes le ayudamos a tu padre a atender su restaurante, estuvimos contando historias a los niños y al final fuimos al bosque de la primera vez que vine al valle. **

**-Me eh divertido como nunca- Mencionaste felizmente-yo también-dije igualmente feliz. **

**-Oye Song desde hace tiempo quise decirte algo pero no pude- Mencionaste seriamente-¿por qué?-interrogue curiosa por la respuesta-porque te fuiste a dirigir a las Damas de la Sombra-respondiste con simpleza-a por eso-comprendí-mira Song eres una chica increíble, eres ágil, graciosa, divertida y eres la primera chica en ser mi mejor amiga-mencionaste posando tu mirada en mis ojos-bueno lo que te quería decir es que, que-empezaste a tartamudear y te sonrojaste levemente-es que me gustaste desde la vez que viniste y eso te lo iba a confesar antes de irte pero no pude porque sentí que me habías traicionado al robar el Cáliz del Dragón, pero ahora estoy enfrente de ti confesándotelo, posiblemente tu no sientas lo mismo por mí pero al menos-no pudiste terminar de decirme porque yo te había robado un beso tumbando a ambos en el suelo-yo también te amo Po, desde la vez anterior me pareciste una persona maravillosa y especial-confesé al fin mis sentimientos a la persona que más amaba en el mundo-me has hecho el más feliz del mundo-mencionaste mientras me robabas otro beso-tengo que presumírselo a los demás-dijiste emocionado, luego de eso nos dirigimos al restaurante de tu padre a decirle acerca de nuestra relación a la cual dio su bendición, luego al palacio de jade donde todos excepto Tigresa que estaba celosa se quedaron con los ojos bien abiertos pero también te felicitaron claro excepto Tigresa quien se fue. **

**Pasamos varios meses juntos, yo dormía en el palacio gracias a Shifu que había permitido nuestra relación siempre y cuando no interfiriera cuando tenías que defender el valle, yo seguía mandando cartas a las damas para saber cómo se encontraban incluso en una mencione que tal vez no volvería siendo contestada rápidamente diciendo que tendrían que bailar en el valle de Foshan que se encontraba a varios días de viaje y posiblemente se quedarían un año y necesitaban mi ayuda, entonces se me creo un dilema moral, estar con la persona que más amaba en el mundo o ir al campamento con las que se habían vuelto mi familia, entonces tome la más difícil decisión hasta entonces.**

**-Song no te vayas- Me lo pediste viéndome a los ojos para intentar convencerme de alguna manera-lo siento Po mis camaradas me necesitan, a mí también me duele hacer esto-mencione mientras agarraba mi sombrilla-por favor-rogaste poniéndote de rodillas mientras tomabas mi mano izquierda-si lo haces yo renunciare al título de Guerrero Dragón-mencionaste al borde de las lágrimas, algo que me hizo sentir como si me clavaran varias flechas en el corazón-adiós Po-me despedí mientras quitaba mi mano de las tuyas y me apresure lo más rápido posible al campamento para que no me vieras llorar-termino de narrar. **

-Lo último que supe de ti es que te habían visto por varios valles buscando a alguien y al no encontrarlo rompías en llanto- Menciono Song-por eso eh vuelto aquí, quiero que sepas que renuncie a las Damas de la Sombra, podemos intentarlo de nuevo Po-dijo tomándole las manos.

-Perdón, no la quisiera lastimar- Dijo soltándole las manos-tal vez lo que me cuenta sea verdad-menciono mirándola a los ojos- tal vez lo que me cuenta sea verdad-prosiguió-lamento contrariarla pero yo, no la recuerdo-termino de decir para emprender su camino de vuelta al Palacio de Jade dejando sola a la felina con vista a los miles de escalones observando como desaparecía el panda entre los últimos rayos del atardecer, mientras que una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla izquierda…

**¿Les gusto?, espero que sí y gracias a los que hayan dejado sus reviews en los fanfics anteriores:**

**Leonard kenway: te recomendaría que leyeras mi primer fanfic a ver si te gusta.**

**TheWhiteEyebrows98: Gracias por tu buen comentario me alienta a seguir escribiendo.**

**TiPofanforever: Que bueno que te haya gustado la historia "Dentro de tu Alma.**

**Inukfpfan: Gracias por ser la primera en dejarme un review en mi primera historia. **

**Bueno nos vemos hasta la próxima se despide su amigo y escritor:**

**CARPINTERO IMPERIAL. **


End file.
